The Fallen
by Sharys Aogail
Summary: An adult Kaiba is on the brink. Mokuba is worried when he can't reach his brother himself, so he inlists some help. Rated for overall angst and suicidal themes(overdone, I know). Kinda slashy, you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

BY: Sharys Dulliath  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know that this is short, but hey it's only the first chapter. This will be my first official fic, and I hope that at leased one person out there will enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome, and creative criticism is encouraged. If you want to flame me go right on ahead, you're the one who will be wasting time on something you don't like. Enjoy! ~ Sharys ~  
  
Disclaimer: Not my characters. You should know this by now. It wouldn't matter anyway, suing would only get you a handful of pennies and possibly a sketchbook.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
*-Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom I dived again- Going Under - Evanescence*  
  
Falling.  
  
He had been falling for years now. Slowly at first but as time went on it gradually accelerated, and now he was beginning to think that he would never reach rock's bottom.  
  
And it hurt. Dear god it hurt. The further he fell he became colder and more distant. It felt as if icy tendrils were slowly creeping through his body, destroying him piece by piece. Yet still he fell.  
  
No one ever noticed enough to catch him.  
  
What the Hell was this anyway? He wasn't supposed to be weak. Not him. No, never him. What ever happened to that calm, calculating person he use to be? That confident person who felt as if he could challenge the world and always come up on top. How could something, whatever it was, affect him like this?  
  
Some of his thoughts were terrifying these days. Just the other day he had been relaxing against a balcony railing four floors up, when suddenly he found himself wondering what it would be like to hit the ground below. A moment later he retreated into the building and slammed the door.  
  
He was backsliding. He knew this but he didn't know why. A small part of his mind told him that he should see a doctor, a psychiatrist even. He shoved the thought aside with vicious resolve. No one would be stuffing pills down his throat.  
  
It was a miracle that he was able to maintain public appearances. However, anyone who knew him well enough would be able to tell that his words were mostly hallow and that his ability to concentrate was wavering. Lucky for him there were few people that he dealt with on a regular basis, and even those few didn't really know him.  
  
So here he was, in the middle of the night, attempting to finish his work with little to no success. The office was completely dark with the exception of the faint glow that radiated from his computer. After a couple of minutes he sighed and reluctantly closed his laptop.  
  
A quick glance at the clock informed him that it was 3:54 AM.  
  
Mokuba would have his head when he found out.  
  
Seto smiled grimly. His younger brother was the only reason he had lasted this long. His entire life had been dedicated to the security of Mokuba's future. From that blasted chess game to the Duelist Kingdom fiasco, he had done everything in his power to ensure that he and his brother would stay together. But Mokuba was 17 now and fast approaching his final year of high school. He was more than capable of standing on his own two feet. Seto's constant support would soon no longer be needed. After that . . .  
  
He sighed again. No need to think about that. All that mattered at the moment was that he held on as long as he possibly could. He knew that he would crash eventually, but he prayed that it wouldn't be any time soon.  
  
With that Seto Kaiba stood and left the room.  
  
Author's Note : I just wanted to lay down some ground rules for this fic, and to clear up any inconsistencies. ONE : This is a fanfiction, meaning it was written for purely entertainment reasons ONLY. (I don't tell my brain to think up these things, honest) TWO : I am NOT a Yu-Gi-Oh expert, and I don't pretend to be. To make this fic work I made a lot of assumptions and spun the plot to work for my own purposes. THREE : No hounding for updates! I've seen what happens to those poor authors who scramble to the point of breakdown to keep their readers happy. I like my readers. Really. But not that much. I will update as soon as I can, but bear in mind I have school (heaven help me), I horseback ride (ALL aspects of it, grooming, feeding, etc.) every other day, and have half a dozen other projects I am currently working on. In short - this is my relaxing time, be nice (as much as you can, anyway). ~ Sharys ~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Wow. I NEVER write things back to back. I think I'm on some sort of writing kick. Ah, well I hope it lasts for a while. Forgive me if the song quote seems out of place, but it kinda goes with the developing theme, and I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, I hope you readers like where this is going, because I'm kind of thinking it up as I go along. If you don't, go write your own fic. I'm tired. If I keep writing in the middle of the night I'm going to start hallucinating. Ah . . . sleep . . . . oh I almost forgot: Happy reading! ~ Sharys ~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. We all go home happy.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
*"Am I too lost to be saved?" - Tourniquet - Evanescence*  
  
Mokuba sat at his usual seat nursing a large cup of iced mocha. It was routine by now. Every Sunday morning he came to the same little café and ordered the same thing week after week. His seat was located in a nice corner with a perfect view through a large window that faced the street. He would sit in silence for a half an hour or so before going about his business.  
  
However, today was different.  
  
Mokuba checked his watch again. They should be here any time now.  
  
As if on cue, the door of the café chimed announcing the arrival of two new-comers.  
  
Mokuba smiled.  
  
Two men stood at the entrance, both with the same violet eyes, and both with the same black hair. Mokuba noted that both had kept the red streaks and blonde bangs. However, as similarly as they looked, each apparently had his own sense of style. Despite the heat of August, one wore mostly black leather, with a matching black muscle shirt and a pair of studded armlets. His eyes were intense and piercing with an aura that demanded respect. The other was slightly shorter than his companion with a less expensive taste in clothing. He wore common black jeans and dark blue T-shirt that was slightly faded. This one looked much more approachable, with his kind expression and calm demeanor. Despite the differences one could easily mistake the two for brothers. Mokuba knew better.  
  
He waved them over and within a few moments they had settled across from him. "Hello Yugi. Yami," he greeted. "Do you guys want anything to drink?"  
  
Yugi smiled back at the teen. "No, we're fine."  
  
"Alright. Well, sorry for dragging you guys out here on such short notice. I really appreciate this."  
  
"Your call was quite unexpected," said Yami. "After all, it has been a while. I take it that this isn't a pleasure call."  
  
Mokuba sighed. "Right to the chase then." He looked at them both in turn. "I was actually hoping that you two could help me with something."  
  
"What about your brother? Wouldn't you normally go to him for help?" Yugi asked.  
  
He toyed with his straw before answering. "Actually . . . it's regarding Seto."  
  
Yami snapped to attention. "What's wrong with Kaiba?"  
  
"I don't know!" Mokuba growled, running a hand through his hair. "He won't really talk to me anymore. Something's wrong with him, I just know it. But I can't do anything about it because he absolutely refuses that there is anything wrong with him. He's being stubborn."  
  
"Isn't he always?"  
  
"Yami!" Yugi elbowed him before returning to the matter at hand. "How is he acting differently than usual?"  
  
"It's hard to explain." The black-haired teen thought for a moment. "Its almost like he's . . . fading. He works like he always does, but it's hallow. No one else but me would even notice it, but it's like he's distancing himself from his surroundings. I'm worried. My fear is that it's worse than I think it is, and that he'll do something drastic."  
  
Yugi looked stricken. "Do . . . do you really think it might be that bad?"  
  
"I'm hoping it's not."  
  
Yami crossed his arms over his chest. "Why ask us for help? Tea is better with dealing with and identifying emotions than either of us. And I'm sure there are doctors that specialize in this sort of thing."  
  
"Seto hates doctors. He wont let one within fifty feet of him unless he's on his deathbed. And Tea . . . well, lets just say that its in her best interest if she stays out of this. I trust you two. You always came through before and I was hoping you would again. Please. There is no one else who I would trust with this."  
  
Yami and Yugi stared at each other intently. A minute later Yami sat back in his chair, sighing in resignation. "I think I'll take you up on that coffee," he muttered while Yugi gave Mokuba a reassuring smile.  
  
"How can we help?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure about this, Yugi?"  
  
It was later that same day and the two had just returned to their apartment. Yami had started pacing the moment they had arrived while Yugi simply went into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.  
  
"I mean, I can understand why Mokuba would be worried, but are you sure-"  
  
"Yami."  
  
Yami stopped for a moment to look at Yugi, who was currently making himself a tuna sandwich.  
  
"I know that your cautious of these sort of things, but stressing over it won't get you anywhere." Yugi smiled. "Relax."  
  
"But if it's as bad as Mokuba thinks it might be then how exactly do you plan to help?" Yami resumed his pacing. "And what makes you think that Kaiba will even let you help? His pride tends to cloud his judgment."  
  
"Like you at times?"  
  
Yami glared. "I'm not the one in question right now am I?"  
  
"People can change," Yugi said softly. "You should know that better than most."  
  
Yami took a seat at the kitchen table, resting his arms on the wooden surface. "I do," he admitted. "However I am also aware that some people don't. I just don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"I know Yami."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
Yugi glanced up from his work. "How long since what, Yami?"  
  
"Since you solved the puzzle," he replied calmly. "Since I've been free."  
  
Yugi took his place across from Yami, sliding a plate towards his companion. "Oh, I don't know . . . about five years, maybe six. Why?"  
  
"If it wasn't for you I would still be in that nothingness. When I emerged you were my friend even when I did things you didn't approve of. I owe you so much . . ." he gave Yugi a serious look. "You do realize that if something bad should happen I am going to take any measure necessary to keep you safe, don't you?"  
  
"I'm counting on it."  
  
* * *  
  
Seto rubbed the back of his neck as his computer shut down. He had been working since early that morning and was more than ready for some well deserved sleep. He sat still for a moment, enjoying the quiet.  
  
Nights like this were rare these days. The feeling of falling had subsided for the moment, but he knew that tomorrow the feeling would be back. It always came back.  
  
He opened his office door and stared at the person standing outside it. Seto looked at his brother blearily. Confused, he looked down at his watch. "It's almost eleven, Mokuba," he said. "What are you still doing up?"  
  
Mokuba eyed his brother suspiciously. "Are you working late again?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.  
  
Seto sighed. "Actually I was just finishing up. And you still haven't answered my question."  
  
"How about that." Mokuba gave Seto his most winning smile.  
  
Here it comes, Seto thought.  
  
"How about we do something tomorrow?"  
  
"What?" Please say he's joking.  
  
"You. Me. Fun. Tomorrow." He poked his brother's chest. "Remember fun Seto?"  
  
"What brought this on?"  
  
Mokuba grinned like a cat. "Do this one thing with me and I'll forget about your all nighter the other day. Deal?"  
  
Seto groaned inwardly.  
  
* * *  
  
At least see him, he had said. Make your own observation.  
  
Damn Mokuba.  
  
Now he was stuck in the middle of a mall packed with people at eight in the morning. People shopping, people eating, people laughing, people shouting to friends across the hall. Noise. Lots of noise, and no more than two feet of personal space at any given time.  
  
//How did you talk me into this?//  
  
Yugi laughed through the link. /You insisted on coming with me. Don't blame me for your self-induced torture sessions, Yami. Besides, it shouldn't be much longer./  
  
The two of them were lounging at a free table on the outskirts of the food court. Due to the noise level they found it easier, and not to mention quieter, to use their link to talk.  
  
//But why would Mokuba want us to meet here? Why not some place less crowded?// Yami asked irritably. //It would certainly be more comfortable.//  
  
/It would, and I have no clue why he wanted us here/  
  
//I thought you knew what you were doing// Yami said smugly.  
  
/Keep that up and you'll find yourself locked back in the puzzle for a week/  
  
Yami glared, with an innocent smile as his only reply.  
  
/Here they come/  
  
Yami turned in his chair. Sure enough, there was Mokuba, all bright eyed and bushy tailed, as if the café conversation had never happened. Trailing a few steps behind him was Seto Kaiba himself.  
  
Only . . .  
  
Yami remembered Seto back when he and Yugi shared the same body. A cold, arrogant youth who's only concern besides himself was for his little brother's well being. He was someone who refused to admit defeat, driven by the blue fire that raged in his eyes. That was the Seto he knew.  
  
But this was not him.  
  
This man had eyes that were iced over. Frozen. That presence that had always demanded respect was gone. It was almost like he was-  
  
/Empty/ Yugi's voice was hushed in disbelief.  
  
//So you see it too//  
  
/How could I not?/ His light looked at him. /Will you help me?/  
  
He nodded. //Until the finish line//  
  
Author's Note : Hello again. Like? Don't like? Review if you want, but if not that's alright too. Creative criticism is always welcome, because I know there is always room for improvement. I'm about halfway done with the third chapter, so it shouldn't be too long before my next update. Be Warned : I am a habitually forgetful person so don't expect too much. Well until next time . . . . ~ Sharys ~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note : Hello people. I cannot believe how quickly I got reviewed. I mean, wow! Seven in a matter of about twelve hours? Thank You! I'm glad so many are enjoying this. I hope it stays that way. (Special thanks goes to the reviewer who pointed out that one mis-spelling. Much appreciated.) Gah. I'm tired. REALLY tired. I want a veinte hot chocolate. Better yet, a mocha frappachino. No, make that two. With extra whipped cream, and chocolate powder dusting the top and . . . (sigh) if only. I'll keep this short so I can actually sleep tonight. (I hate being a Junior. I really, really hate being a Junior) Now, about the story - I have a plot! A sketchy one with more holes than swiss cheese, but it IS a plot! Anyone want a spoiler? ~ Sharys ~  
  
P.S. : I have made Evanescence the official "The Fallen" band. Too many songs that match the plot. Other bands will pop up, but you will see that they are going to be the most commonly used. I need coffee . . . . (whimper)  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own, I do not own . . . didn't I already cover this?  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
*"You don't need to bother." - Bother - Stone Sour -*  
  
He had just about had enough. All morning Seto was dragged from shop to shop by his younger brother. It was good to finally spend time with him but his heart just wasn't in it. He hardly said anything, letting Mokuba do most of the talking. He was just about to suggest going home when his brother shouted a greeting to someone in the crowd.  
  
Two someones, actually.  
  
For the first time in months, Seto wanted to break something.  
  
There, sitting at a table was Yugi Mutou and Yami. Both had changed somewhat from the last time he had seen them. Yami had changed little, with the only noticeable difference being his height and his clothing. However Yugi was a different matter. The shy, insecure teen was gone. In his stead sat a calm, confident-looking person with no traces of fear or worry.  
  
Seto cursed silently. Why couldn't these two just disappear from his life completely? They always seemed to show up whenever life was at its lowest, mocking him. Then, as suddenly as the emotions appeared, they quickly sputtered and died. What did it matter anyway? With that his now- normal expression slid back into place.  
  
Mokuba plopped down at Yugi and Yami's table, forcing Seto to reluctantly follow suit. "Hey guys!" Mokuba said, giving them his trademark grin. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
Something flashed over Yugi's face, but it was gone before Seto could identify it. The man then smiled. "Yes it has. What have you two been up to?"  
  
"Ah, nothing much." Mokuba glanced at Seto out of the corner of his eye. "Preparing for school, mostly. What about you two?"  
  
As Yugi and Mokuba caught up, Seto was left to his own thoughts. They slowly trailed back to the ice-filled nights, and his life with its rapidly growing tailspin. Suddenly Seto had the distinct feeling that someone was watching him. Glancing up, he met Yami's stare head on. I can see through you, his eyes seemed to say. Blood red eyes. A sudden chill crept over him.  
  
Seto summoned up as much agitation as he could. "What are you staring at, Pharaoh?" he growled.  
  
"Nothing," he said evenly, yet his voice rang with an odd sense of truth. "Absolutely nothing."  
  
* * *  
  
"So . . . what do you think? Can you do anything?"  
  
Mokuba paced back and forth in his room, his cell phone pressed against his ear. The meeting had not lasted as long as he would have liked. As time drew on Seto had become more and more uncomfortable and insisted that they leave. Work was his excuse, of course. So what else was new? Mokuba stopped by a window as Yugi's voice floated from the other end of the line.  
  
"I don't know, but we are going to try." Yugi sighed noticeably. "The meeting upset Yami though, and to tell the truth, it upset me too. It was like your brother wasn't even there. Not really."  
  
"You both saw it then. Good. I thought that you would, if no one else. Do you have some sort of plan?"  
  
"I haven't got that far yet. We don't want to offend him or trip any alarms he has built in that mind of his. Your brother is-"  
  
"Complicated," Mokuba finished for him. "Yes, I know. Better than most, actually. Let me know as soon as you think of something."  
  
"Of course."  
  
* * *  
  
"Was that Mokuba?"  
  
Yugi nodded as he hung up the phone. He turned and smiled at Yami, who was leaning back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"And?" Yami asked impatiently.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"What did you find out?"  
  
"Nothing we didn't already know. It was mostly confirmation." Yugi ran a hand through his hair, watching as the stands fell back into place. He sighed. "I have absolutely no clue how we are going to go about this," he admitted. "I want to help Kaiba, I really do . . . but how can I? He doesn't even consider me a friend."  
  
He sighed again as he felt Yami's arm drape over his shoulder. "Don't start having second thoughts now," Yami told him. "The two of us have done more impossible things than even I could have imagined. We can do this. It's just going to take some time is all."  
  
"But how much time do we have?"  
  
// Yugi // Yami said firmly, turning Yugi's face towards him. // I have never thought that you were one to give up so easily. Don't stop before you have even begun. //  
  
/ I'm sorry, it's just that . . . /  
  
// I know. // Yami suppressed a sigh before saying out loud, "Let's go out for dinner. We might be able to think better. What do you say?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "Alright, but you're buying."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
With the mood lightened somewhat, the two made their way towards the door.  
  
Author's Note : Forgive the shortness. I said this at the beginning of the chapter, but I'm going to say it again now. I AM TIRED. Have you ever had a horse run away with you twice in one day? Not fun, especially if that horse is an Arabian. I swear she was laughing at me in a sing-song voice, "Hah! I have the bit! I have the bit! AND THERE ISNT A DAMN THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" She's too smart for her own good, and mine . . . (growl, mumble, *add colorful swearing here*) Oh yes, about the story; sorry for not going into great detail, but I was lazy and was having a hard time thinking up correct actions and responses. Sorry. I hope it didn't affect the quality too much. Well, until next time! ~ Sharys ~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note : Due to personal reasons I had postponed posting/writing, and for this I have to apologize. By the look of things, my updates might take a while to complete. I'm sorry, but life seems to hate me right now. Thank you to all of my (few) reviewers. You took the time to actually write something back to me regarding the story, something that even I hardly ever do. I should start though, reviews are nice. Anyway, on with chapter four! ~ Sharys ~  
  
Disclaimer : Do NOT own.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Yugi shifted on the bed, vaguely aware of the ringing in his ears. He burrowed further into the covers in a vain attempt to muffle the noise. For a brief moment the ringing stopped, making him smile sleepily. He groaned when it started back up a moment later.  
  
// Answer the blasted thing already // Yami sent drowsily from his room. // Some of us are trying to sleep. //  
  
/ You get it. /  
  
// Its in your room. //  
  
/ Damn. / Yugi poked an arm out of its shelter and groped around for the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"I KNOW WHAT TO DO!"  
  
Yugi winced, ears ringing once again. "Mokuba?" he croaked.  
  
// Who is it? //  
  
/ One guess /  
  
"Of course! Who else would it be?" Mokuba chirped. How he was still able to chirp at his age was a mystery.  
  
Yami's groan could be heard through the link. // Couldn't he wait until morning? //  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Never mind that, I have a solution to our problem!"  
  
/ Apparently not / He told Yami, then aloud, "And what would that be?"  
  
"You can work for Seto!"  
  
In a flurry of movement, Yugi was sitting ramrod straight, his warm blankets cast aside. "Mokuba," he said slowly, "this had better be a joke."  
  
"Do you honestly think that I would call you at this hour if it was a joke?"  
  
// What's wrong? Yugi? //  
  
/ He's asking me to work for Kaiba /  
  
// WHAT?! //  
  
"Yugi?" Mokuba asked, worried. "Yugi, are you there?"  
  
At a loss for words, Yugi said the first thing that came to mind. "Exactly what kind of job are we talking about here?"  
  
// Please don't tell me your considering it. //  
  
"It'll only be temporary," Mokuba assured Yugi. "One of his assistants is on leave. Family emergency. I want you to fill in for him."  
  
Yugi rubbed his forehead. "And what makes you so sure that I don't already have a job?"  
  
"I hacked into your file."  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"Oh come on, I have access to one of the most extensive databases in the world. It shouldn't shock you." Then, changing the subject. "Two weeks. That's all I'm asking."  
  
Yugi mulled over it. "Two weeks . . ." he repeated softly, almost convinced.  
  
"No more than that I swear."  
  
He suddenly shook his head as if waking from a dream. "No. I can't do it. Your brother would get suspicious. Besides, he would never hire me." Yugi was remembering Kaiba's disturbing knack for sniffing out traps. What they were planning wasn't exactly a trap but still . . .  
  
"Seto's not hiring you," Mokuba said patiently. "I am."  
  
"I've been my brother's right hand for years," Mokuba explained. "I don't have the workload that he does, but its enough to ease the pressure from him a bit. He wouldn't know you were employed until you started."  
  
"But he could-"  
  
"Fire you? He could, but I highly doubt he would take the time, especially with the way he's been lately. So . . . what do you say?"  
  
/ It would allow me to get close . . . / Yugi admitted. / And we could use the extra money . . . /  
  
// Whatever you do, just be careful! You might end up with more trouble than you bargained for. You know how unpredictable Kaiba can be. //  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm in."  
  
* * *  
  
" . . . so you won't have to do too much, paperwork mostly. I really don't think you'll have any major problems. If you do have trouble don't hesitate to ask me because I'm in the office right next door. Did you get all that Mr. Mutou?"  
  
Yugi nodded quickly, his head still spinning with the overload of information he had just received. "I think so," he said, "and call me Yugi, I'm not use to formalities."  
  
The other man nodded, a grin plastered to his face. He had introduced himself as Tyler and the poor man acted like he had lived on nothing but coffee for a long, long time. "It's nice to see a new face around here for once. We rarely get new employees and when we do they have this bad habit of quitting within a week." Yugi gulped. "So how did you get the job anyway?"  
  
"I really don't know, luck I guess." Or lack of it. "How long have you worked here?"  
  
Tyler leaned back against the door, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "Lets see . . . about five, no, wait, six years."  
  
Yugi wondered how much of it he spent on coffee. "I just have one more question," he said.  
  
A caffeine induced grin spread across Tyler's face. "I'll do my best to answer."  
  
"How often do we actually see Se- ." He caught himself. "Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"The Boss? More often than I'd like, let me tell ya. That man scares the hell out of me." He gave yet another grin. "He's the main reason we don't get many newbies. He scares them away. One glance from him and they scatter like chickens from a fox. Or they have a nervous breakdown. Well, I had better get back to work. Remember, just call if you need me!"  
  
With that Tyler left closing the office door behind him.  
  
Yugi then noticed the messy tower of paperwork that was sitting haphazardly on the desk.  
  
"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"  
  
Author's Note : Seto will appear in the next chapter, I swear, so hold tight until then. Once again, I am VERY sorry for the lack of updates, however it is to be expected. Be patient, my fellow fanfic lovers, for good things really do come to those who wait. . . . . Has anyone read the manga Vampire Games? Or Demon Diary? Anyone? Both are very good and tend to be cute in unusual places. I COMMAND YOU TO READ THEM! Or at least glance at them . . . Please? ~ Sharys ~  
  
Equestrian Update : I will have this section off and on when the mood strikes me or something eventful happens. I love horses. Really. Truly. However I had to remind myself of that fact just the other day. You know that saying, "If you fall off a horse the best thing to do is get right back on," right? Us horse lovers are not driven by passion or dreams. Nope. You want to know what REALLY drives us? Stupidity. Think about it people, who in their right mind would willingly ride a thousand pound animal that can come unhinged at any moment, and when said animal DOES came unhinged, willingly get back on that SAME ANIMAL and continue riding? I must confess I am such a person. Heh, I can see my obituary now: DEATH BY HORSE . . . . Shadow is laughing already . . . . 


	5. Partial Chapter 5

Author's Note : Jeez, I'm such a slacker. I should have worked on this ages ago. Well, what can you do? Sorry for the silence, but I hit a jam of sorts. There are several large parts I have already written but I am having trouble drawing the line from point "A" to point "B". In short I had writers block. That plus everything has gone haywire. Sharys

Disclaimer : Not mine. (shows the pathetic state of her tattered jeans and bleach-stained sweatshirt) Do I LOOK like I have money?

CHAPTER FIVE

He had a headache. No, not just a headache, but a migraine. A blinding migraine that felt as if a whole team of construction workers were using jackhammers against his skull. He had taken something for it over an hour ago and was _still_ waiting for the drugs to kick in. And to make things worse, the ice was back with a vengeance, making it damn near impossible to function. Why the _hell _had he come to work today?

_Because you're behind,_ he reminded himself viciously. _And because some of this can't wait._

He stood in the elevator, rubbing his forehead as he waited for his floor. He winced slightly as the bell chimed when he reached his destination, and exited swiftly. Were bells really recessary anymore? Maybe he should have them removed . . .

He froze, stock still, as a familiar man carrying a massive stack of paperwork struggled to open an office door without dropping anything. As Seto watched, one of the secretaries rushed over to help, holding the door for the small man, who gave a smile in thanks, and then disappeared into the small room.

_Can't the past just leave me alone for _one day?! He asked himself, anger spreading before he even realized it.

Migraine momentarily forgotten, Seto grabbed the secretary's shoulder, whirling her about to face him. "What the hell is that man doing here?" he demanded, pointing angrily at the office.

The woman, a timid brunette of twenty, trembled under the fierce glare of her employer. "M-Mr. Mutou?" she squeaked. "He s-started just last w-week, s-sir, covering for J-Jaminson."

"Under who's authority?"

The poor woman cowered like a mouse from a lion. "Young M-Mr. Kaiba, I-I th-think . . ."

With a frustrated snort, he released the woman and stormed off to give his brother a piece of his mind before his migraine decided to return.

Author's Note: This is a partial chapter to let you know that I'm alive. Expect the full chapter by next week, and with any luck it will be a long one. Sorry for the teaser. Sharys


End file.
